


My fan art-Thorin Oakensield

by Alex02599



Series: My fan art [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex02599/pseuds/Alex02599
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to do fan art of the stories that I like, as simple as that</p><p>Edited:I think it works now sorry for all the troubles ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pirate captain! Thorin

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first drawings with a tablet, I hope you like it.  
> I do not have much practice with a tablet and I hope my drawings are not so bad , also English is not my first language

 Leí All Ahead, Full Sail por ShadowChanger y me encantó y pensé que podía dibujar el capitán Thorin.


	2. Black and white

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Thorin looking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only Thorin in black and white

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you can se it well but i don't know what is wrong whit the captain


	3. Wee Thorin




	4. Old Thorin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old Thorin from various perspectives

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my blog please ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments?  
> To see more of my art visit my tumblr, http://blackythief.tumblr.com


End file.
